1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method of deriving the composition of a mixture of a few gases such as are found in chemical cracking processes etc., by determining the frequency of oscillation of an aeroacoustic whistle source driven by the flow itself.
2. Description of the prior Art
Composition of a mixture of gases is commonly determined by gas chromatograph-mass spectrometers. These instruments are not convenient for on-line process control even though they do work very well in analytical laboratories. Process control mass spectrometers are also coming into use where many gases in mixtures can be sampled and analyzed rapidly. For example, the Milton Roy on-line MS system can analyze 32 components per sample location 20 seconds [1]. Many sample streams are brought to a single location to be sampled by a single mass spectrometer. However, the task of bringing many samples to one location in a large chemical plant is not a simple one.
Gas chromatographs can also be used instead of mass-spectrometers for monitoring the composition of mixtures. An analysis can be done in a few minutes. However, the problem associated with gas sampling remain.